onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Portgas D. Ace
Portgas D. Ace, born as Gol D. Ace and nicknamed "Fire Fist" Ace, was the adopted older brother of Luffy, Aika and Sabo, and son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge. He was adopted by Monkey D. Garp as wished by Roger to him before his birth. Ace was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates. Hunted by the World Government for his lineage, Ace was captured and sentenced to death, which resulted in the First Battle of Marineford in an all out clash of powers. Ace was freed, but he sacrificed his life to protect his younger brother and Blizzard from Akainu. His death ultimately proved to be the catalyst leading to Luffy to train for two years to become strong enough to protect his friends, paving the way for the second half of the series. Profile and Stats Name: Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Ace (birth name) Alias: Fire Fist Origin: One Piece Age: 20 Classification: Human, Former Whitebeard Pirates Second Division Commander, Logia Devil Fruit User Gender: Male Height: 185 cm (6'1") Weight: 82 kg (180 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Knife Class: Transcendent Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, possibly higher Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least Large Mountain level, possibly higher. Logia Intangibility and Regeneration also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: A few Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: Likely Gifted Background Appearance Although they were not blood related, Ace looked remarkably like his foster brother, Luffy. However, Ace was more serious looking than Luffy's lighthearted design, and was also slightly taller and more muscular. He also sported rather childish freckles (inherited from his mother), and tended to make an incredulous facial expression by raising his left eyebrow. Interestingly, his facial features were almost akin to his biological father Gol D. Roger in his youth without his mustache. Ace's tattoos were among his most remarkable, trademark features. He had a tattoo on his back of the Whitebeard symbol — purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache — that he described as his pride and joy. Ace had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out is a tribute to Sabo as that's his jolly roger. Ace doesn't wear any upper clothing, but wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Eternal Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. Personality Ace was much more intelligent, polite, and generally more bearable than Luffy, which prompted the Straw Hat Pirates to question whether he was truly related to their captain. While several people who knew Gol D. Roger noted Luffy is quite similar to the late King of the Pirates, Whitebeard himself claimed that Ace's personality was not at all like his father's. It seems that among the very few things the brothers shared was their recklessness as pirates (and their near-bottomless stomachs). In addition, Ace liked to party as much as his brother does. When he boarded Buggy's ship, he was drawn by the smell of food and decided to enjoy himself while he was there. Ace could be a bit vulgar though as he once used a woman's skirt to wipe his face while he was dining at Spice Bean in Alabasta. There were two running gags about Ace. The first was his rather extreme narcolepsy. He tended to randomly fall asleep while eating and conversing, leaving strangers around him wondering if he had died. This was first seen in Alabasta when they thought he died in the middle of eating. The second was that he did a "dine and dash" routine wherever he went. This went back to his younger days with Sabo and Luffy, when they would often dine and dash in the city of Goa. His "politeness" is due to Makino's teaching after Ace asked her how to introduce himself to Shanks and Tiger (being his brother's saviors). Before that, Ace was rather cold and rude to anyone he was not familiar with. As the son of Roger, he lived in his shadow and is to date the first D. depicted to truly question his own right to exist, while displaying the fewest commonly seen D. related traits. Ace seemed to have lifelong problems dealing with his parentage, even after denouncing Roger D. Gol and accepting Whitebeard as his only father. This was in direct contrast to Luffy, who accepted his father's identity immediately upon learning it and did not seem to care when he was told how dangerous of a man he was. However, Luffy did not grow up with knowledge or identity (or even existence) of his father. Ace believed that it was natural if he were to really die as nobody in the world wanted the son of the devil (Roger) to live. Ace commented upon his own death that he had never sought fame or fortune - all he had wanted was the answer to his lifelong question of whether or not he should have been born, as this was the only thing preventing him from dying with no regrets as he and Luffy had vowed to do so and the fact he had a younger brother to look out for. Ace's only regret was that he would not live to see Luffy achieve his dream, which he believed Luffy undoubtedly would accomplish as he was his little brother. Ace had a tendency to never back down from a fight, saying that he would never run once facing an enemy. Because of this, some people believed that Ace had a death wish, but in truth he wanted to prevent people he cared for from getting hurt. Dadan stated that he inherited this tendency from his father, Gol D. Roger, despite loathing him. While Ace emerged victorious over enemies he refused to run from, such as Porchemy and Bluejam, his stubbornness hurt him on a number of occasions, particularly when he refused to back down against Blackbeard or Admiral Akainu. Ace was also easily provoked by and became violent towards anyone who insulted or harmed people close to him. In one of Garp's conversations with Dadan Curly, this was revealed to be a trait of Roger as well. During his childhood, Ace had a tendency to severely injure anyone who insulted Roger, though he himself disliked his biological father. After hearing about Sabo's presumed death at the hands of a World Noble, Ace quickly became bent on killing the Noble and Dadan had to pin Ace down and tie him to a tree to stop him. Ace's temper got the better of him, especially in cases when Whitebeard, proclaimed by Ace to be his only father, was insulted. Believing that this was the case when Blackbeard broke the iron rule of the Whitebeard Pirates and fled after murdering a crew mate, Ace pursued his traitorous subordinate despite his crew mates' efforts and even Whitebeard's orders to stop him. Ace later came to see that his stubbornness had gotten him into the ordeal of being scheduled for execution. Even though he managed to escape death on the scaffold thanks to the pirates' and Luffy's efforts at Marineford and was well on his way to freedom, Admiral Akainu got to him by insulting Whitebeard. Ace quickly turned back to face him, ignoring his crew mates' warnings to not become angered over Akainu's provocations. Unwilling to let him get away of speaking ill of Whitebeard, Ace attacked him out of fury only to have his arm burned by Akainu's Devil Fruit powers. Akainu then took the opportunity to attack Luffy on the sideline, leading Ace to jump in, sacrificing his life to shield Luffy from the attack. While saying his last words, Ace sadly admitted to Luffy that he (Ace) wasted away all of his efforts to rescue him. Plot Powers and Abilities Flame-Flame Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames, and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *'Flame Fist': Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. *'Fire Gun': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. *'Flame Commandment': Ace conjures a large amount of flames around his body in preparation for an attack. **'Fire Pillar': Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward like a large fire pillar, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in midair. *'Firefly': Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. **'Fiery Doll': After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Heat Haze': Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *'Saint Elmo's Fire': Ace launches two long lances made of fire at his opponent's chest. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing their chest. *'Cross Fire': Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at his opponent. *'Mirror Flame': Ace releases a large amount of flames and forms it in a firewall to defend against attacks. *'Flame Fence': Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *'Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor': Ace's ultimate technique. Ace creates a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. It created a huge explosion strong enough to cover half of a rather large island. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Ace is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Skilled Navigator: Expert Tactician: Expert Tracker: Weaknesses *Ace cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *Often falls asleep while eating. *Apparently magma can directly harm him as it smothers out his fire (as shown when Akainu nailed him with a magma-enhanced punch). Equipment Knife: While rarely used, Ace carries a knife in a green sheathe, which is hung on his left hip. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Sabo Monkey D. Aika Gol D. Roger Portgas D. Rogue Monkey D. Garp Curly Dadan Whitebeard Pirates Jimbei Natsu Dragneel Marshall D. Teach Akainu Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Will of D. Category:Dadan Family Category:Pirate Captains Category:Navigators Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Conqueror's Haki Users Category:Transcendent Category:One Piece Characters